


Put your body on me(and let's go)

by Falazure



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Pollen, Switching, they're just real horny, they're still able to think clearly tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falazure/pseuds/Falazure
Summary: A spell goes awry and Malec enjoy the aftermath.





	Put your body on me(and let's go)

**Author's Note:**

> *Throws porn into the void and runs away*
> 
> (As a proper note: I’ve never actually published anything this explicit before, but it’s been kind of a shitty few months so I just wanted to write something silly and self-indulgent. Also: I apparently can't write porn with any kind of build-up(srsly, how do vague intro???) so we're going from 0-60 here. Also, also: I have a newfound hatred of trying to summarise PwP's because trying to come up with anything other than: 'they bang, that's the fic' was a nightmare).
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing.

* * *

 

Alec groaned as Magnus tightened around him, Magnus’ strong hands gripped at his ass and the backs of his thighs in encouragement as he thrust steadily into him.

The room was warm, the sheets were a mess, and the smell of sex permeated around them. They’d been at this for hours now, courtesy of a spell gone awry from a well-meaning, but clumsy warlock that he and Magnus had visited to help with some local vampire trouble.

He’d been trying to make them a scented candle with a general ‘good-feelings’ vibe imbued in it as thank you gift, had added something to the brew that had disagreed with the rest of the mix, and it had culminated in a minor explosion of what Magnus had guessed was some kind of aphrodisiac given the effects of it.

It wasn’t dangerous thankfully, but both him had Magnus had gotten a pretty heavy dose to the face and had been ravenously horny ever since. They’d made a feeble effort at not falling into bed immediately upon arriving home, trying for some semblance of decorum in the situation, but had only lasted about thirty minuets before they’d given up, pulled their clothes off and jerked each other off on the couch.

They’d made their way across the loft since then and had spent the afternoon rolling around in bed and just generally fucking each other senseless.

They were messy, a little sore, but somehow still both raring to go.

They’d had small respites in-between each bout which were thankfully growing longer each time. Alec loved having sex with Magnus but he _did_ want to be able to sleep at some point.

Although that thought left him as Magnus curled his body up, letting Alec slide even deeper into him and they both moaned at the new angle. Magnus’ hands slid up his back to grip at his shoulders and Alec took a breath before he snapped his hips harder, grinning as Magnus’ pressed his head back even further into the sheets.

“Fuck! _-_ _Alexander_.” Alec’s response to that was to pick up his pace and thrust his hips faster, his movements punching out small gasps and groans from Magnus that only encouraged him to keep going.

Alec could feel his orgasm approaching, the noises Magnus was making only adding to his enjoyment, and with the way Magnus’ thighs were trembling against him it wouldn't be long before his orgasm hit either. He redoubled his efforts to hold off at that, keeping the hard and fast pace as he thrust into Magnus, the sound of their skin slapping together and their harsh breathing the only noises between them.

It didn’t take long before he could feel Magnus’ hips shifting, trying to get him even deeper, his fingers were pressing harder into his skin, and his eyes were screwed shut as he chased his orgasm, his neck was bared as he rolled his hips against Alec’s and Alec took the opportunity to scrape his teeth against the skin of Magnus’ collarbone.

A low-guttural moan left Magnus’ lips at that action, his body started to lock up and all it took was Alec reaching between them to stroke his hand up Magnus’ cock once before he tensed and came all over his own abdomen. Splashes of white landing on his already messy torso.

The feeling of Magnus clenching around him, the nails digging into his back, the cock throbbing in his hand, and Magnus’ pleased moans hurtled Alec even closer to the edge. His thrusts were becoming erratic and sloppy as pleasure raced up his spine, one flash of Magnus’ golden eyes and that was it, he pressed his forehead against Magnus’ chest and groaned deeply as his own orgasm washed over him, pushing his hips flush against Magnus’ ass as his cock pulsed deep inside him.

Alec hovered over Magnus for a few moments, the both of them breathing heavily before he gently slumped on-top of him. They took a few moments to themselves, Alec enjoying the feeling of Magnus’ hands idly stroking up and down his back, occasionally moving up to run through the hair at the base of his neck before traveling back down.

Alec was almost too content to move but he was all too-aware that he was still inside Magnus and bending him in half in a way that wouldn’t be at all comfortable for much longer.

With a lot of grumbling on both their parts Alec moved back, pulled out of Magnus gently, and made sure his legs were stretched out comfortably before he all but collapsed at Magnus’ side. Alec slung an arm leisurely over his torso while he rested his head on the pillow above Magnus’ shoulder, giving the skin a small kiss before settling further against the sheets. He tried to avoid pressing against Magnus too much, while they had both gone down a little, too much contact or rubbing against one another could easily work them up again.

They’d figured that one out after a somewhat lengthy and enthusiastic dry-humping session earlier.

But be that as it may Alec was more than willing to ease this out with Magnus, hell he wanted to get his mouth on Magnus again, the noises he'd made earlier as Alec had sucked him off would be replaying in his mind for a long-while. His cock twitched at the memory and he felt Magnus let out a soundless chuckle.

“Down boy.” Alec’s lips spread into a grin of his own and he kissed Magnus’ shoulder again.

“I’m good for the moment, don’t worry.”

“Mm, tell my own dick that please.” Alec snorted at that and raised himself up on one arm so he could look at Magnus, his own face mirroring the soft smile that greeted him. Though the cat-eyes only made his cock harden and Magnus raised a faux-unimpressed eyebrow at him.

“I thought you were good?” His voice was teasing and it sent a small ripple of heat down his spine and okay, maybe Alec wasn’t quite as composed as he thought. But who could really blame him?

“Well you _are_ naked and next to me, what do you expect?” Magnus shook his head, mouth pulling into a wide-grin. “And we’re both a little hopped-up on whatever hit us so you can’t really hold that against me.”

“Mm, it’s strong, though not the most potent variant I’ve come across.” That caught Alec’s attention, it wasn’t so shocking that Magnus might have come into contact with something like this prior to now. But Magnus usually liked to tell Alec his more humorous miss-adventures and this had never come up until now.

“You’ve experienced this before?” He hoped his tone sounded lighter than he felt, a little worried that this was some bad-memory for Magnus that the other man would rather not regale him with. His concern lifted however at the wry grin on Magnus’ face.

“Once in a small town near Stuttgart, the catalyst was similar as well, a rather inexperienced warlock attempting to cast a spell he wasn’t familiar with and-” Magnus made a small ‘poofing’ motion with one hand. “A wave of, well the only way to describe it would be near-rabbid-horniness, exploded out over a street or two. Caused a bit of chaos for a week.” Alec could only imagine, just having three people affected by this was already causing some issues. Both Alec and Magnus had needed to shuffle around appointments and meetings for a couple of days, and the other warlock had holed himself up in his own home while he found someone else to mind his business for a little while.

If the explosion had been any larger it would have been a much bigger mess, and Alec’s not entirely sure how easily they would have contained several streets worth of people, especially if mundanes were involved in the mix.

“Well, at least being stupidly horny with another person isn't so bad.” Alec mused, knowing that if he'd been stuck like this by himself he would have had a lot less fun, and probably more chafing. He looked down when he felt Magnus fidget, the fingers of one hand drumming against the arm slung over his chest as he chewed at his lower-lip. "What is it?" Alec asked and Magnus let out a slightly embarrassed huff, which was a little strange, Alec could count the number of times he'd seen Magnus genuinely embarrassed on one hand.

"I didn't uh-" Magnus swallowed, a small frown pulling at his eyebrows that Alec wanted to smooth away. "I didn't really go looking for someone to share that with, back then." Magnus took in another breath, clearly trying to put his thoughts together and Alec kept quiet, waiting for him to speak as his thumb idly stroked against Magnus' skin in silent encouragement. “I’ve taken part in my share of orgies certainly but...” Magnus shrugged. “Feeling that keyed up to get off? I don’t know. I guess there just wasn’t really anyone I felt… Comfortable enough to do that with.” Magnus' eyes darted up to Alec's briefly before they flicked away and not for the first time Alec was struck with the weight of what it meant to have Magnus here beside him. And what Alec would do to keep him there.

He shifted a little, pulled Magnus closer against his side and reached up a hand to gently stroke his fingers against Magnus' cheek.

“I’m glad I have you.” Magnus looked up at him at that, his eyes shining with a whole host of emotions that made Alec’s heart swell inside his chest, making him want nothing more than to burrow into their sheets, stay curled up together and forget the rest of the world.

“I’m glad I have you too.” Alec smiled and accepted the kiss that Magnus pressed to his lips, pulling back just enough to rest their foreheads together. “And I can certainly say that this time around has been a lot more fun than shutting myself in a room and jerking off for a week.”

Alec snorted at that, pulling away to see a devious twinkle in his boyfriend’s eyes. “Although it _did_ give me the opportunity to come up with some rather creative ways to use magic.”

“Oh really?” Alec pulled at Magnus until the other man rolled onto his side, pressing them both up against one another, a small moan leaving him at the feeling of Magnus' hard cock rubbing against his own. It really wouldn't take long for him to be ready to go again, he could already feel it burning in his veins and from Magnus’ expression he was already there.

“Mm, we should try those out sometime.” Alec shivered as Magnus’ hands ran up his chest, dexterous fingers pausing to thumb at his nipples before they stroked back down.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Alec’s eyes kept flicking to Magnus’ lips, only half paying attention and within moments Magnus had closed the gap, mouths pressed together as they both shifted to grind into each other as much as their position allowed.

Alec grabbed a handful of Magnus’ ass, a gasp leaving Magnus’ lips as it ground their cocks tighter together and Alec could feel the mix of come and lube slipping out of Magnus’ hole, it only made his cock thicken and arousal pump through his veins faster.

Magnus moaned loudly at the next drag of their cocks together, already leaking pre-come against Alec’s stomach and from the way Alec’s gut clenched tightly in arousal it was safe-to-say that the spell was back in full-effect, the need to get off burning hotly through his body.

Alec frowned when Magnus pulled away, already missing the full-body contact, but blinked in realisation when he saw Magnus start to roll over onto his stomach. Alec had other ideas however and reached out a hand to stop him, pushing Magnus onto his back and moving to straddle him once he was settled. From the delighted gleam in Magnus’ eyes he clearly had no problem with this.

Alec leaned over Magnus as ran his hands up and down his thighs, stopping occasionally to grab at his hips or ass as Alec slipped his tongue into Magnus’ mouth, slowly rocking their cocks together. He carried on the motions for a while longer, enjoying the way Magnus kept trying to pull him into position.

“Stop teasing.” Magnus huffed at him, a loud groan falling from his lips as Alec rolled his hips in small circles.

“I’m just enjoying the moment.” Alec murmured against his mouth as he rubbed their flushed bodies together.

“I think we’d both enjoy the moment a lot more if you hurried up and got on my-”

“Lube.” Alec cut him off, grabbing one of Magnus’ hands and holding it between them expectantly. Magnus gave him a flat look and then clicked his fingers, the hand between them immediately glistening in the low-light of the room and Alec felt a sudden slickness between his ass-cheeks, his body shuddering in delight at the sensation.

He lifted himself up enough so that Magnus could get enough room to work, two fingers deftly sliding into him and Alec craned his head back at the feeling. He could have done this himself sure, but it never felt as good as when Magnus did it, his fingers were so good at finding all the right places, making the pleasure coil tighter in his gut.

He didn’t even realise he was rocking his hips back as firmly as he was until Magnus stilled him, his thumb rubbing soothing circles against Alec’s hip as he focused on stretching Alec enough. It wouldn't take much, Magnus had licked him open pretty thoroughly earlier and the mixture of the spell and all the very, very good sex had meant that his body was pretty damn relaxed at the moment.

Another long swipe across his prostate had Alec gasping and lifting up to pull Magnus’ fingers out. “I’m good, I’m good.” There must have been no question on his face as Magnus moved his hand to his own cock, spreading the lube across his shaft and holding it at the base to keep it steady for Alec. He couldn’t resist rubbing Magnus’ cock in the cleft of his ass for a few moments however, letting it teasingly push at his hole on every other pass before pulling back.

“ _Alexander_.” Magnus' voice was the whiniest he had ever heard it and that punched a surprised laugh out of him, smiling he took pity on the man beneath him and on the next thrust he let Magnus’ cock breach his rim as he slowly slid down.

It took a few moments before he was sat flush against Magnus’ hips, the both of them breathing heavily, Alec felt deliciously full and Magnus’ head was pressed back so far into the sheets Alec was a little worried he was straining himself. He reached up a hand to Magnus’ face, thumbing his cheek and one of Magnus’ hands came up to pat haphazardly at Alec’s wrist. “I’m good.” His voice was slightly raspy but otherwise he sounded fine.

Satisfied that everything was alright Alec allowed himself a few seconds to adjust, rolling his hips in small circles that had Magnus’ hands clutching at his hips hard and before long he was rising up and down in a slow, but steady rhythm, palms braced on Magnus’ broad chest as he enjoyed the feeling of Magnus sliding in and out of him.

It wasn’t long before his pace wasn’t quite enough, not for him and certainly not for Magnus who was probably itching to take his fill. Alec leaned over Magnus again, bracing himself on the bed and leaned down to place a sloppy kiss against Magnus’ lips to get his attention. Golden eyes blinked open to look at him and Alec’s breath hitched at the sight.

“Hey.” Magnus hummed at him in response. “Take what you want.” Alec deliberately kept his voice low and sultry and rolled his hips in a slow grind as he spoke, the moan that left Magnus’ lips sent a stab of heat through him as Magnus’ hands firmly grabbed at his hips.

Alec braced himself even more against the bed as Magnus shifted to plant his feet on the mattress and the first hard thrust punched a loud gasp from Alec’s throat.

From that point on all Alec could do was hold on as Magnus set a steady pace, his hips snapping up against him as his cock pounded into his ass. He pushed back where he could, wanting to give as good as he got but Magnus’ iron-grip held him pretty firmly in place. He compromised by leaning down and pressing kisses to Magnus’ lips, his cheeks, anywhere he could really. A particularly well-timed scrape of his teeth against Magnus’ jaw caused him to buck up harder and they both moaned loudly in response.

He could feel Magnus’ pace starting to falter before-long, his cock beginning to throb at each thrust inside him and Alec _desperately_ wanted to get a hand on himself, but he was pretty sure if he stopped bracing against the bed he’d end up face-first in the sheets.

Magnus’ fingers twitched against his hips, the digits digging in deeper but his arms loosened their hold and Alec seized the opportunity to grind his hips back against Magnus’, biting his lip at the moan Magnus let out as he was finally able to move how he wanted.

It only took a few more thrusts after that before Magnus was gone, his head arching back as he moaned out into the room, hips snapping up twice more as he buried himself deep within Alec and came. A long groan left Alec at the feeling of Magnus’ cock throbbing within him, his hand flying down to pull at his own cock as Magnus ground his hips in small circles to ride-out his orgasm. Magnus' hand came to join his, the strokes clumsy alongside his own, but it was enough to hurtle Alec over the edge and he spilled between them, one arm shakily holding himself up as he stroked himself through his orgasm. He slumped forwards almost immediately when he was done, all-but collapsing on Magnus and the other man let out a soft 'oof' as he landed.

This time they both drifted for longer, a warm haze seeming to settle over them as they basked in the afterglow and Alec nuzzled into Magnus’ neck, letting out a long, satisfied sigh as Magnus' arms held him close.

Eventually they resurfaced, although they were still a little hazy, Alec slightly less so than Magnus. He pulled off the other man carefully and tried not to jostle the bed too much as Alec moved to settle next to him. Only getting a small grumble of protest as he pulled Magnus into his arms.

Alec gave himself a few moments before trying to rouse himself, a yawn escaping him even as he spoke. “Magnus…” Alec gently nudged him and Magnus groaned as he cracked one eye open. “We should really clean up.” Magnus only nuzzled even further into Alec’s shoulder and made a non-verbal noise of protest.

Alec couldn’t stop the fond and adoring smile that spread across his face. “Come on, we’ll both regret it if we don’t try to shower now.” Magnus lifted his head a fraction.

“Sleep now, shower later.” He then thunked his head back down and only got more comfortable.

“You know we’re going to wake up horny.” Alec pointed out, though he didn’t really stop Magnus as he snuggled up even further against him. If anything Alec pulled Magnus more fully into the circle of his arms.

“We can just have sex in the shower then.” And Alec wanted to come up with a good counter-argument, truly. But Magnus was wrapped around him, he was warm and sated, and honestly? Shower sex with Magnus was all kinds of fun. “We can even try out some of my spells if you want.”

Alec’s dick gave a twitch of interest and he grinned as he dropped his head back to the pillows, pulling whatever dubiously-stained pair of sheets he could find over them and settling down for a nap.

This was going to be an interesting few days to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> I edit my own stuff as best I can but if you see any glaring typos or errors please let me know. :)


End file.
